Rotary brush cutters are commonly used to cut dense vegetation, or brush. A rotary brush cutter typically comprises a cutter assembly comprising a crossbar and a pair of cutter blades pivotably attached to the crossbar. When the rotary brush cutter is in use, the crossbar is rotated about a bar axis such that centripetal force causes the blades to extend radially outwardly from the bar axis. Should the cutter blade contact an obstruction made of solid material, such as rock, pipe, pavement, a large tree trunk, or the like, the resistance of the obstruction will cause the cutter blade to pivot relative to the crossbar to allow the cutter blade to clear the solid material.
The cutter assembly of a rotary brush cutter is thus rotated at high speed near the ground and other obstructions. The hardware (e.g., nuts and bolts) that rotatably attach the cutter blades to the crossbar commonly engage the ground and other obstructions. Further, the cutter blades define blade edges that wear down (become less sharp) during use.
The need thus exists for cutter assemblies for rotary brush cutters that minimize damage to the cutter assembly during use. The need also exists for cutter assemblies that may be reconfigured to prolong use of the cutter blade during use.